A segment of the market for mobile telephones (and other consumer electronics and non-electronic devices) is interested in a cosmetic appearance to their individual unit that is unique. But providing unique devices is challenging in factories that are based on generating product in a high volume and with rapid cycle time as production equipment is designed to make parts with as little variation as possible.